Doze de Junho
by Mari. Piccoli
Summary: One Shot, Todos Humanos - No dia dos namorados, Jasper decide fazer uma surpresa para Alice, mas ela também tinha programado algumas coisinhas para ele...


(Fanfic feita para concorrer ao Concurso Dia dos Namorados, promovido por Re Lane Cullen, mas, para variar, eu perdi o prazo, portanto ela _não_ está concorrendo:)

Reviews, Por Favor *-*

Doze de Junho

(07/06/10 – Por Mariana Piccoli)

Quando ela chegou ao apartamento, sentiu cheiro de rosas e de torta de maçã. Um tapete de pétalas levava até a cozinha pequena, branca e reluzente. Jasper estava caçando alguma coisa no fundo no armário da dispensa. Uma torta de maçã soltava fumaça em cima do aparador, assim como uma panela no fogão. A diferença era que essa estava cheirando levemente a queimado. A mesa estava posta para dois, com velas em castiçais, pratos de louça, taças e uma garrafa do vinho preferido de Alice.

Jasper se virou e viu a namorada ali. Decepcionado, tirou uma tira de pano preto do bolso e a sacudiu no ar, dizendo:

- Eu pretendia te vendar e fazer uma surpresa, mas é difícil esconde algo de você. Principalmente quando você tem a chave do apartamento. E chega mais cedo sem avisar.

- Terminamos a nossa seção de hoje mais cedo – Disse ela em tom desinteressado – Para que tudo isso? – ela indicou a mesa, o vinho, a torta e panela que estava no fogão, soltando agora uma fumaça levemente cinzenta, alem do cheiro esquisito.

- Bem, eu gostaria de fazer um jantar especial para minha namorada. Afinal, hoje é dia dos namorados. – disse ele, em tom de desculpa, tirando uma latinha de creme de leite do armário.

- Você? Cozinhando? – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, eu comprei a torta, na verdade. Mas pretendia cozinhar a massa do macarrão semi-pronto sozinho e fazer um molho branco aos 4 queijos, que você tanto ama. Eu peguei as receitas do seu caderno, se não se importa. – ele apontou o caderninho de capa rosa de Alice, que jazia sobre a bancada ao lado da Torta.

- Eu não me importo, se você me disser que aquela coisa queimando no fogo não tem nada a ver com isso. Ela apontou de modo displicente para o fogão.

- Merda! Meu macarrão! – e Jasper disparou pela cozinha. – Merda, merda e merda!

Alice aproximou-se do fogão onde estava seu namorado. Envolveu-o pela cintura e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo no pescoço. Pegou uma colher de pau na gaveta da pia e cutucou a massa do fundo.

- Obviamente você não esperou a água ferver para por o macarrão, nem se lembrou de mexer de vez em quando... – ela analisou em tom critico, ainda abraçada a ele.

- Por sorte, eu trouxe mais um pacote, pixel. – ele gargalhou e saiu de perto de Alice. Aquela colher de pau era bem ameaçadora nas mãos de sua baixinha, ainda mais quando ele a deixava irritada, chamando-a de pixel e coisas assim. Mas ele não se importava, inclusive achava graça nos pitis de Alice. Ele amava aquela coisinha mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, mais do que a si mesmo.

Pegou o pacote extra de conchiglone que havia comprado no mercado pela manhã e levou para Alice

- Aqui está, Allie. Ensine-me como fazer um macarrão, já que eu me provei incompetente nesse quesito.

Ela riu, sua risada tinha o som de sinos que apaixonava Jasper cada vez que ele a ouvia.

- Muito bem. Espero que você desenvolva programas de computador melhor do que faz macarrão.

- Pode contar com isso. – ele abraçou-a e beijou-a calidamente, como o perfeito cavalheiro sulista que era. Eles se beijaram durante um bom tempo, até Alice se afastar e dizer:

- Eu _realmente_ estou com fome. Vou trocar de roupa, enquanto isso, você pode colocar uma panela de água para ferver, se ainda estiver disposto a fazer o meu jantar.

-Eu estou. – disse enchendo uma panela de água.

Alice riu e foi, alegre para o único quarto do minúsculo apartamento, passando pela sala e pelo tapete de pétalas de rosas, o que a deixou ainda mais feliz e apaixonada por Jasper, se é que isso é possível.

Mas não era só Jasper que havia programado coisas especiais para aquela noite. Alice abriu o guarda roupa e tirou de lá uma sacola de papel, pequena e meio amassada, mas lá dentro estava o conjunto de lingerie que ela havia comprado no dia anterior. Todo de renda preta com babadinhos vermelhos. Super-sexy.

Ela tomou uma banho rápido, colocou sua 'surpresinha' para Jazz e para não dar muito na cara, colocou uma camisola qualquer de algodão por cima.

Ela voltou á cozinha e foi surpreendida pelo abraço de Jasper, que sussurrou docemente nos ouvidos dela:

- Veja como eu me saí no papel de cozinheiro. – e a conduziu para perto do fogão e da pia.

Havia havido melhoras desde que ela foi tomar banho; não havia nada queimando, pelo menos. Em compensação havia água suficiente na panela para cozinhar meia dúzia de pacotes de macarrão, no mínimo. Ela colocou o dedo na água; agradavelmente morna. Uma idéia nada cândida se apossou da mente de Alice. Quem precisava de comida, afinal?

- Como estou indo? – ele sussurrou nos ouvidos dela, fazendo-a tremer dos pés a cabeça. O que ele queria provocando-a daquela maneira?

- Bem, - ela disse sensualmente, - mas há água de mais por aqui.

Com essas palavras, ela pegou as asas da panela com as duas mãos e despejou todo o conteúdo...

... em Jasper.

E saiu correndo pela cozinha, gargalhando como uma criança e visivelmente se divertindo. Jasper correu atrás dela, tão alegre quanto.

- Eu te pego, pixel!

Eles correram pela cozinha e pela sala, tropeçando nos tapetes e pétalas de flores, sem mencionar que Jazz deixava um rastro molhado atrás de seus pés. Alice era muito ágil, mas não tão rápida quanto seu namorado.

Ele derrubou a morena no sofá e disse:

- Te peguei.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – foi tudo que Alice conseguiu dizer quando ele pegou-a no colo e levou-a como um bebê para o banheiro.

Jazz ligou a ducha e eles não só molharam um ao outro como todo o banheiro e um pedaço do carpete do quarto, se quiser saber.

Quando a camisola de Alice ficou transparente por estar molhada, Jasper a olhou de um jeito delicado e carinhoso, mas mesmo assim _esfomeado. _

Não posso sugerir que o presente de Alice permaneceu muito mais tempo no corpo dela.

...

O celular de Alice tocou no quarto, mais alto e cedo do que seria saudável num domingo pós-dia-dos-namorados. Ainda mais um dia dos namorados como o que Allie e Jazz haviam passado na noite anterior. A garrafa de Absolut pela metade e a de vinho italiano vazia ao lado da cama eram um sinal claro disso, alem é claro, das roupas largadas pelo chão do quarto _inteiro_. Ela tateou pelo criado mudo e derrubou um porta retrato até encontrar o aparelho e dizer um 'alô' sonolento.

Mas ninguém respondeu do outro lado da linha. Ela olhou para o outro lado da cama, e não viu Jasper. Olhou na bina do celular: "Jazz Cel 9814-1155". Assustada, procurou em volta do quarto, por algum sinal dele.

E o encontrou parado na soleira da porta, com uma bandeja de café da manhã, um celular na mão e um sorriso faceiro nos lábios.

-Bom dia, Allie. – disse entrando no quarto e colocando a bandeja na cama. Beijou-a calidamente, e continuou – Maças?

Eles tomaram aquele café da manha rindo, falando tudo sobre nada, se beijando ocasionalmente, mergulhados na própria lagoa de amor. Quando acabaram, Jasper tirou uma caixinha de veludo escura do bolso do calça, abriu-a e exibiu um anel prateado com um pequeno cristal incrustado que refletia a pouca luz do sol que se infiltrava pelas cortinas e disse, olhando para Alice:

- Alice, querida. Eu te amo mais do que tudo, mais do que a mim mesmo, mais do que imaginei que pudesse amar algo ou alguém. Nada me encantaria mais do que ter-te ao meu lado, Allie. Sei o quanto isso é piegas e ridículo, mas é a verdade e eu estou me sentindo um tolo dizendo essas palavras pouco criativas que venho ensaiando a 3 anos, desde o dia em que pus os olhos sobre você a primeira vez, na festa de noivado de Rose e Emm. _Alice, quer casar comigo? – _Jasper disse isso tudo sem respirar, como se pudesse perder a coragem se aguardasse mais um minuto.

Ela pareceu petrificada e sem fala, olhando para o anel nas mãos de Jazz. Num segundo, ela pulou em cima dele (de uma maneira não muito cortês, mas de qualquer modo, apaixonada) e gritou mais alto do que nunca:

- Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, !

E eles nunca mais se beijaram tão apaixonada, eufórica, incessante e loucamente quanto aquela vez, ás 8 horas da manhã, de ressaca, no chão do quarto e _com uma aliança prateada ao lado._

_..._

Deixe seu comentário/opinião para mim, mande uma Review *-*

Beijos, espero que tenham gostado :)


End file.
